When Hermione Granger was a Slytherin
by oh goodness me
Summary: One day you're best friends with Ron Weasley and the Boy Who Lived, a top marks student, and a Gryffindor. The next you still might be the brightest witch of your age, but now you're suddenly a Slytherin and you've got Draco Malfoy in love with you.
1. Changing the Future

**Chapter One: Changing the Future**

Hermione Granger sat alone, in a Hogwarts Express compartment, surrounded by only books. They were her comfort, they were always there ready to be opened whenever she wanted, and she could always count on them to lift her spirits. Like a replacement for the best friends she never had.

Confused? Then maybe it would make more sense to start this story from the beginning, which is of course, seven years into the future…

As Hermione Granger was handed back her Ancient Runes exam, she couldn't help but feel a wave of satisfaction wash over her.

She scanned the page with her eager eyes, pleased with her neat handwriting, the fact that her parchment had not been torn or fiddled with like the others, and what she was most pleased about was that she had scored…

"An A?" she yelled, standing up out of her seat, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Yes, it _was_ a passing grade, but she knew she could do much better than an acceptable. She had expected an O for heaven's sake!

For the rest of the class, she was so furious that she had nearly torn up the piece of parchment she had been taking notes on with the sharp tip of her quill.

She could barely concentrate too with her desire to stomp up to where Professor Vector sat and demand he hand over her real exam. For she couldn't have done this poorly when she had studied very, very hard for it.

But finally, after what seemed like hours and hours of waiting, Professor Vector dismissed the class and Hermione was free to speak to him.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I think you've made a mistake on my exam,"

"I guarantee you that all the exams have been graded appropriately,"

"But I couldn't have gotten an acceptable! I've _never_ gotten an _acceptable_!"

"This exam was hard, Miss Granger. You should be lucky that you passed unlike the majority of this class,"

"Could I retake it then?"

"I'm sorry, but these grades are final,"

"Please Professor!"

"Maybe next time."

And with that, Professor Vector swept out of the room quickly. Maybe to escape the anger he knew Hermione would express, or that he was very hungry.

Whatever the case, Hermione was still furious, and if it were physically possible, then you would probably even see smoke billowing from out of her ears.

"UGH!"

She slammed her hands down onto the wooden desk, causing it to make a creaking noise.

For once, Hermione was now thinking about bad things that could happen to a teacher, but she quickly erased the pleasing thought from her mind.

There was no time to have ill feelings towards your Ancient Runes teacher while time was racing past.

She'd have to use her time turner. Even though Professor McGonagall had given it to her on strict orders to only use it to make it on time to all her classes, this was an emergency.

When Professor McGonagall had given it to her, it had been only a few weeks ago.

She had told Hermione that this was a special time turner, one that she had had under lock and key until now. With the ministries supply gone, this was the only other way she would be able to attend classes without missing others in doing so.

Unlike the other time turners, this one had not as many complications.

You didn't have to make sure that you wouldn't run into your other self because with this one, it erased the present you in that time and replaced them with the you who had used the time turner.

(Confusing? Yeah… to make it simpler, it means there's only one you wherever you go when using the time turner.)

Another different thing about this time turner was that it wouldn't take more turns than the regular ones to get somewhere.

For instance, three turns would probably equal one hour.

Not all of the kinks had been worked out with this time turner, but how much harm could it really do?

Hermione pulled out the time turner from under her school robe and began to turn it several times…

She would stop it till around last weekend when she had studied for the exam. She could stay in for those two whole days and study. That would probably be enough for her to get an O. She even had an advantage… she could remember almost all the questions!

Maybe it was wrong and maybe she would get into loads of trouble for attempting to do this. But it was worth a shot. She was not planning on having an acceptable in her records.

Hopefully Professor McGonagall wouldn't find out about this either. It would be a horrible day when she gave Hermione Granger, top marks student, and the brightest witch of her age detention… or even worse than that.

However, unknown to Hermione was that she had been turning the time turner constantly while she had been thinking.

Looking down at the silver object, she found that it spinning so fast that it now looked like a silver blur.

Frightening thoughts came into her mind as she wondered how far it might possibly take her back in time.

Faster and faster it spun, so fast that it could probably fly if she had let it go.

And then Hermione found herself being pulled along with the time turner. She was whizzing past everything. So fast that after only a minute she felt like she would hurl right there.

But finally, the spinning ceased. And that is how Hermione found herself in a compartment, surrounded by many books.

"What the…" she looked around herself, rubbing her temples to try and stop the headache that had come over her.

Looking down at her feet, she found that nearly her whole body seemed somewhat smaller.

"Oh no…" she whispered, remembering why she had turned the time turner in the first place.

Bursting out of the compartment door, she sprinted down the corridor and pushed past the line of girls who had been waiting for the bathroom.

Ignoring the shouts of the girls she had cut in front of, she peered up into the mirror on tippy toes and found that she was indeed, younger.

Her nose looked smaller and stubby and she regretfully had that afro of hair.

"WAIT YOUR TURN!" came a yell from a fourth year outside who was pounding on the bathroom door.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled back. She was not in a good mood right now.

Storming out of the bathroom, she knocked over several Hufflepuffs and proceeded to the compartment in which she had spent her first ride on the train.

"Watch where you're going first year!"

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

Pulling the time turner from under her robes, she quickly began to turn it, hoping that it would indeed send her back to the beginning of her seventh year.

Finally, after countless numbers of turns, she began to feel the time turner pulling her along with it.

All her passing memories were a swift blur of colors. On and on it went until Hermione felt the wave of nausea wash over her again and she stumbled to the ground (which technically was passing by her with every second).

What seemed like hours later, Hermione found herself lying face down on a soft carpeted floor.

Looking up, she took in her surroundings slowly.

There was a large bed in front of her, a dresser to the left… and then she realized she was in her Head Girl dormitory.

She let out a relieved sigh and got up from the floor, scrambling over onto the bed for a long needed rest.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

She woke to the familiar sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears.

She rolled out of bed, crossing the room and walking over towards the door to the bathroom.

Something was different though… something VERY different.

Hermione turned slowly, looking over her room…

She gasped.

"Oh god…"

Her whole room was covered in green and silver, from the bed sheets, to the curtains on the windows. EVERYTHING!

Looking down at her clothes, she gasped once more.

Her socks and gray over shirt had a green lining and the familiar Gryffindor crest on her robe was gone.

In it's place, was a picture of a snake.

Hermione Granger was a Slytherin…

_I know I'm supposed to be working on putting up chapter seven for my other story Only Half Perfect, but this idea came to me and I thought, why not put up a new story too so there you go!_


	2. Coming to my Senses

_**Hello! Yeah this chapter took a pretty long time to finish but it's finally here. So… TA DA!**_

**Chapter Two: Coming to my Senses**

"This… this is just Harry and Ron playing a joke on me."

She tried to reason with herself. But not even Fred and George, the prank kings could pull something like this off.

Stumbling into the bathroom, she made her way to the sink and placed her hands on both sides.

As she looked in the mirror, she stepped back a little, surprised at how she different she looked.

Her skin was darker, hair not as unruly as it usually was (probably with the help of the hair supplies scattered on top of the counter), and what surprised her the most, was that her eyes were heavily lined with a messy black substance.

She had seen Lavender and Parvati do this many times in the girl's bathroom in between classes. It made their eyes look humungous and in her case, very alien like.

"_Maybe a shower would help…"_

After undressing herself, she began to rummage through the many shampoos, conditioners and soaps, which filled up all the shower racks.

Finally, she managed to find a suitable product and squeezed a generous amount into her palm.

As she shampooed her hair, she began to think…

"Okay, so obviously this isn't a dream because I don't remember dreams being this real…" 

"_Well if it isn't a dream then how are my room and clothes Slytherin supporting?"_

"_Don't ask me!"_

"_What am I supposed to do? This is all screwed up! I don't remember wearing eyeliner, or having so many hair supplies and makeup everywhere and being a Slytherin!"_

"_There's only one person you can talk to,"_

"_Which is?"_

"_Dumbledore. He'll know what's going on,"_

"_But what if this alternative reality doesn't have Dumbledore in it?"_

"_It's worth a try,"_

"_Fine. But what day is it? Because I don't plan on missing any classes,"_

"_How can you still care about that?"_

"_Alternate reality or not, Hermione Granger never misses her classes."_

She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower stall and began to dry off quickly. Looking at the bathroom clock, it was 6:45 and she didn't have much time till her lessons started.

Pulling on a clean pair of socks, her school skirt (which seemed quite a bit shorter than her Gryffindor ones), and her white button down tee-shirt, she headed for the staircase to the common room.

As she pushed the door open, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Good morning, darling."

She gawked at the figure standing at the end of the staircase.

The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Instead of the disgusted face he usually made at her, his eyes were softer and a wide grin was placed upon his attractive face.

Even Hermione had to admit that he looked a million times better when he was happy.

But getting back to our situation…

"Uh…"

She couldn't find anything to say. What _was_ she supposed to say anyways?

"Well don't just stand there! Aren't you going to give me a kiss?"

"_So… what have you been smoking?"_

"W-well… er… I have to see Dumbledore now."

His grin dropped and turned into a frown.

For a moment, Hermione thought she would see him make that familiar face of disgust at her, but it turned into a pouty expression.

"No kiss then?"

"I really have to go now."

She slipped past him, but not before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

Surprisingly, he smelled quite nice. Like a beautiful autumn day back at home…

She sighed, catching herself quickly, but it did not go unnoticed.

He smirked happily and let her go from his embrace.

She continued towards the portrait hole and then disappeared down the corridor.

Minutes later, she found herself standing outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Thankfully, its location hadn't changed.

"_But what's the password…?"_

Just as she was about to recite strange names and words randomly, the gargoyles jumped aside and Professor Dumbledore stepped off the moving staircase.

"Good morning Miss Granger," he said happily.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about something,"

"And what would that be?"

"Well… why am I a Slytherin?"

"You've always been, let's say, upset about something nobody could ever decipher,"

"But I was only upset for half fifteen minutes! How could that change my whole future?"

"Pardon?"

"Dumbledore, this is all screwed up! I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor, NOT Slytherin!"

"I do believe that Sorting had never makes mistakes Miss Granger,"

"No, you don't understand. I went back into the past and was upset so when I came back to the present, it changed my whole life!"

"May I ask what you used to do this?"

"This… crap."

She had pulled the time turner from out of her shirt, revealing that the clock face had been cracked and wasn't moving at all.

"It's broken now! How am I going to get back?"

"Calm down, Miss Granger. I'm sure I can find you another,"

"Oh, please will you hurry Dumbledore?"

"I'll try my best."

And he strode down the corridor, his purple robes billowing behind him as he swiftly walked off to who knows where.

Breathing in deeply, she tried to calm herself down. This could be an oppourtunity for her. To see what life would be like if she had been sorted into Slytherin.

Maybe she'd even have enough time for a quick bite of breakfast.

The walk to the Great Hall was no different than any other. Even though she did get terrified looks from several younger students. She tried to smile but that only made them run away screaming.

The four house tables were the same too. There wasn't even a student out of place. Completely forgetting about how she was now in Slytherin, she made her way to the Gryffindor table and was about to take a seat next to a bewildered Ron and a questioning Harry when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermie!"

She turned around to see none other than Pansy Parkinson waving her over at the Slytherin table.

Realizing she had almost sat down at the wrong table, she hurried over reluctantly to where Pansy sat next to Blaise and giggling group of her friends.

"Er… Hello," she said.

"For a moment there, we thought you were going to sit down next to Potter and Weasley!"

Her friends all erupted into giggles and shrill laughs.

She stared at them. Of course Lavender and Parvati had giggled uncontrollably when they were looking at magazines in the dormitory but they're giggles were just unbareable.

"I think Potter's hot." The giggling stopped as everyone turned to stare at the girl who had just spoken.

She had straight, long black hair and brilliant green eyes, which stuck out against her fair skin.

"What the hell are you talking about, Natasha?" Pansy shrieked.

"You, and everyone else knows it Pansy,"

"Slytherin's never think Gryffindors are hot,"

"Then why have I found photos of him with hearts drawn around his face under your mattress?"

Pansy blushed furiously as her friends stared open-mouthed at her.

"Those were Millicent's!" Pansy shrieked once more.

"You liar Pansy!" Millicent yelled from across the table.

"Will you all just shut the bloody hell up, please?"

The noise at the Slytherin table stopped and everyone turned to look over at Natasha.

"Hermione has been standing here the whole time without a seat. Blaise, scoot over."

He graciously shifted over to make room for her and smiled as she slid cautiously in next to him.

"Haven't seen you lately Hermione. What you been up to? Hiding from Draco?" He snickered.

She didn't know what to say. Here was Blaise Zabini acting like they had been friends forever when normally he would ignore her and just laugh mindlessly along with Malfoy's jokes.

"Oh… well I'm doing good Za-Blaise."

He smiled again.

"That's good to hear. You know, he really does like you a lot,"

"Who?"

"Draco!"

"Oh… er him… right,"

"Yep. He's been in love with you since forever,"

"Care to refresh my memory on that then?"

"You really are the most forgetful person on the planet,"

"Just tell me Z-Blaise, please?"

"Okay. Fine, but that means you have to come with me to the library tonight to study,"

"Deal,"

Hermione found it uncanny how it was so easy to talk to Blaise. Maybe they had been friends since forever. He reminded her of Harry in more of an upbeat way. He knew everything.

He proceeded in telling her the story of why Draco was madly in love with her.

He explained to her that once she was sorted into Slytherin, he was in love. In every class he'd try to sit next to her and she would either slap him or simply ignore him for a week. But he never gave up. For six years he had been in love with her and still was to this day.

This news stunned Hermione. Draco Malfoy was in love with her.

She began asking Blaise question after question.

"Who did I go to the Yule Ball with?"

"You went with some guy who was friends with that bloke Krum… he was rather odd."

"Wait. I didn't go with Viktor?"

"Hell no. He went alone."

That didn't make sense. She met Viktor in the library…

Later that day Hermione figured out why she hadn't gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor.

She had gotten back her Transfiguration essay and had scored even lower than Neville Longbottom could have.

It made sense now. She was a bad student. She didn't care about grades. So she never visited the library to study. That's why Blaise made that deal with her and that's why Viktor never met her.

That night, as she looked into the bathroom mirror, she decided that some things needed to be changed.

There was no telling how long it would take Dumbledore to find that time turner so she'd have to make the best of her already screwed up life.

Over the next couple of days, she learned more and more about this different life.

She didn't care about her classes. She was mean to everyone else who wasn't a Slytherin. She'd die without make up and hair care products. She was even friends with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. But the thing that got her the most was that it was like her best friends Ron and Harry weren't even there anymore.

_**Well that's the end of chapter Chapter Two. Nothing really happened except that she's found out what the "different" her is like. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll put up another chapter once I finish Chapter Eight for my other story.**_


End file.
